queen_of_the_southfandomcom-20200214-history
Los Enamorados
Los Enamorados is the 32nd episode in the series. It translates to "The Lovers." Summary Teresa tries to escape her captors with the help of an unexpected ally. Plot Camila's home, Mexico Camila wakes up and pats the bed next to her. She touches her late husband's shirts and pulls out a watch she gifted him. Flashback of Camila giving him the watch on their 25th anniversary. She is upset that he has been giving money to a whore. She threatens him with a knife, telling him that if she sees that he gives her another cent of Camila's money, she'll kill her. Epifanio tells her that her desire for revenge will be her end before kissing her. She wishes him a happy anniversary and throws down her knife, telling him to enjoy the watch. Camila comes back to the present with a phone call from Boaz, who tells her that he's given Teresa to Cortez. He wants the bounty on her head, but Camila tells him that she doesn't pay debts to dead men. She puts on the watch. Cortez's truck, 5 miles north of Imala, Mexico Teresa sits in the front of Cortez's truck. He leads her into a cell and she asks to see Camila, because she needs to know what will happen if she doesn't walk out of there. He tells her that until then, you two can catch up. Teresa looks to the cell next to her to find Guero. Flashback. Mexico, 8 months ago Guero calls Teresa to tell her that he's on his way to the meeting place but he has a bit of heat on him and he has to lose them first. She tells him to hurry and they exchange "I love you's." A truck approaches and Guero kills the driver, taking his car. When he gets to the docks, Teresa and Pote's boat has gone. Cortez appears, holding a gun to Guero's head, telling him that Teresa's gone. He takes him to another location and beats him as Guero is bound to a chair. He promises that if Guero tells him where Teresa is, he'll treat him like a king. Guero spits in his face. He calls a doctor to patch James up so that he can hurt him more. Guero asks the doctor what his name is and asks him to help him. Tomás just gives him some water. Guero and Teresa's cells Guero tells Teresa that if it hadn't been for that doctor, he'd be gone by now. He tells her that Cortez could've beat him for another eight months and he wouldn't have betrayed her. Teresa says that she went to Malta instead, and says that she should've looked for him. He says that he thinks he has a plan to get out of there, and tells her that she's the only thing that's kept him alive. El Rojo Sabrosito, Mexican Restaurant James and Pote arrive and talk about how they should go about asking La Comisión if they took Teresa. James enters the restaurant and immediately puts a gun in Pecas' face, asking where Teresa is. Pecas tells him to calm down and James hits him, causing his mouth to bleed. Pecas has delivered Teresa to his contact. James asks if she's in Mexico and he learns that Pecas handed her over to Boaz, but doesn't know where she is. James instructs him to call Boaz. Boaz answers and says that his plan didn't work and Camila is after him. He tells Boaz that the best way to hurt Camila is to take away what she wants most: Teresa. Boaz agrees to help him, but he doesn't know where Teresa is. James tells Pote that they're getting on a plane to Mexico as they leave. Guero and Teresa's cells She fills Guero in on what she's been doing, telling him that she's learning how to fly. He's amused and tells her that he's going to be her first passenger. Camila enters smugly. She asks if she likes the surprise, and reminds her of what she'd done for Teresa. Teresa says no, she sent James to kill her. Camila says that she hears that he works for her now, and followed his dick right back to her, and now they share a house and a bed, but James couldn't protect her from him. (14 minutes in) Teresa tells Camila that she'll have one of her people transfer money from Sinaloa into her account. Camila doesn't know whether or not to believe her, and Teresa reminds her of what will happen once the people of Sinaloa realize she's just another dirty politician. Three men enter Guero's cell and Teresa turns her back on him. Camila tells Teresa that she's going to watch the love of her life die a slow and painful death -- the death of a thousand cuts. Camila makes the first cut and hands the knife off to Cortez. Teresa doesn't turn around to look at Guero until Camila leaves. Flashback to 3 years ago Guero shows Teresa the house he bought with an airplane hanger. She tells him that it's perfect. Cell Guero tells her that it was smart to mess with Camila's accounts. Teresa says that Camila needs revenge more than power or money, and it will only buy them time. Guero tells him that Cortez thinks that he has it all figured out, but he has a plan. The doctor, Tomás, had given him a knife. Camila's office A man confirms that Teresa has breached her Cayman Islands accounts. Isabela enters the meeting and tells her that she needs to speak with her alone, and it's important. Camila says that she doesn't know what she's talking about. Isabela knows that Camila has Teresa because Kique told her. She's upset that she had to hear it from Kique. Cortez interrupts to tell her that she can't talk to Cortez like that. Camila sides with Isabela, telling this is between her and her daughter. Cell While the guard is on his phone with his mom, Teresa and Guero attempt to escape. Teresa cuts Guero's binds and he attempts to make his leg wound bleed more. Teresa calls for help. The guard unlocks the cell and Guero cuts his throat open. Guero kills the other guard with the first's gun. Isabela enters the cell, holding a gun. Teresa tries to talk to her and convince her not to shoot her and that she's not to blame for Epifanio's death, Camila is. Guero holds his gun to Isabela's head and tells her that he will kill her. He takes her gun and puts her in a cell. Outside, Cortez and Camila have arrived. Camila recognizes Isabela's car. Teresa steals a car and Cortez's soldiers fire on them as they escape. Imala, Mexico The tires blow and they pull over. Teresa helps drag Guero into the forest, to where Tomás' clinic is. Cell Camila fusses over her daughter. Isabela tells her that Teresa got away, and that she tried to kill her, but couldn't. She apologizes. Camila promises that there will be serious consequences for disrespecting her. Camila forbids her from seeing Kique. Isabela tells her that that's crazy because they're getting married. Camila tells her that the wedding is off. Isabela storms out. Camila doesn't blame Cortez for their escape. He promises that he won't rest until he lays Teresa at her feet like hunted prey. A soldier brings Cortez the knife that Tomás slipped Guero. Tomás' clinic Tomás allows them to come inside. Tomás' wife, Sandra interrupts them, holding a baby, asking what's going on. He tells her that they've been in an accident. Teresa calls James and tells him that she's in a clinic in Imala. James tells her that he's in Sinaloa looking for her along with Boaz's men. Pote says that Imala is nearby and that they're on their way. James' car James tells Pote that Teresa is with Guero. Pote had thought that he was dead. James asks after his hand, and Pote tells him that he's good now, and instructs him to drive faster. Clinic Tomás sews up the gash in Guero's leg. It's close to the artery. The camera focuses on Guero and Teresa's eyes. Flashback Teresa comes home with groceries. They have to celebrate Teresa's birthday a day early because he has to make a run for Epifanio tomorrow. He gives her the deed to the house as a present. Clinic Tomás tells that they're lucky that they got there when they did because Guero's lost a lot of blood. He leaves to get more gauze. Teresa tells Guero that James and Pote are coming to get them. He asks if it's true that she's working with James again, and she confirms. He's upset and tells her that she didn't have to call him, because they made it this far. There is a knock on the front door as returns. Teresa leads Guero around the back, but there are soldiers blocking the exit. Teresa says they need to hide until James gets there. Sandra puts them in the attic while Tomás answers the door, allowing Cortez inside. Cortez tells Tomás that he's injured his wrist. He examines it; it's fine, but Tomás offers to bandage it just in case. Cortez tells him that Guero escaped because someone slipped him a knife. Cortez shows him the knife and asks if he knows anything about it. Teresa and Guero watch from between the wood panels. Cortez lies and says that Guero and Teresa are dead, and that they killed Epifanio in cold blood in front of his wife and child. Guero's leg wound is bleeding again, and the blood threatens to drip down through the wood panels. Cortez notices the bloody gauze in the sink and asks about it. Tomás lies and says that a patient cut herself during dinner and he forgot to clean up. Cortez asks if his wife was there when the patient came by. Tomás says no, he's usually home alone and makes quesadillas ten times a day. Cortez holds a knife to his throat and asks him again. The blood from Guero's wound has passed through the rafters and is pooling, threatening to drip into the room. Cortez radios for someone to come to the house. He points a gun at Tomás and is about to kill him when a drop of blood falls on Cortez's face. He wipes at his face and it comes away bloody. He points his gun up at the ceiling as Guero and Teresa scramble away. He is about to fire when a smoke bomb is thrown through the window. Teresa helps Guero move into the kitchen, telling Tomás and his family to get as far away as they can. Guero is shot in the chest as they attempt to run. James orders for Pote to cover him as he helps Guero to the car. Pote gets into the driver's seat and they escape. Teresa holds Guero in the backseat as he loses more blood. The bullet had only grazed Guero. Guero thanks James for helping them and notes that Pote's lost a little bit of weight, asking if he's on a diet. James and Pote play along with the idea that Guero will make it to Phoenix, with James saying that they need another guy at the winery and Teresa's been shopping for planes. Camila's home Camila is fiddling with her watch again. Flashback Epifanio asks Camila to stay so he can win the governorship; the people love her. She doesn't want to be under his thumb any longer. He wishes her luck in Dallas bc he wont be there to protect her. She says she doesn't need him and that she can protect herself. Taco Bell parking lot Pote pulls over, asking if they want anything from Taco Bell. James and Teresa say no. Teresa asks if Guero needs something, but he doesn't respond. He isn't breathing. The two men check on him, but he's gone. Flashback It's the day before Teresa's birthday again. Guero brings her a slice of tres leches cake from the place Brenda likes. He tells her she doesn't have to worry anymore and what's his is hers. Taco Bell parking lot Teresa walks away from the car bearing Guero's body. Camila's kitchen Cortez reports that Teresa's gone. She tells Cortez that he has become family. She tells him to sit at the table. She's made him pozole. It's one of her specialties, though she doesn't cook often. She says that maybe they can be more than friends, though she's still mourning and she'll want to take it slow. Plot of dirt in Mexico Teresa stares at Guero's body. She takes the necklace from his neck, getting his blood on her hands, and goes back to the car wordlessly. Pote and James stand by, leaning on shovels, watching her. She gets into the backseat and the men pick Guero's up and put him in the grave they've dug. Pote crosses himself as he looks at Guero's body in the shallow grave. James drives them back to Phoenix as Teresa tears up in the backseat. Characters * Teresa Mendoza * Camila Vargas * Guero Davilas * Alberto Cortez * James Valdez * Pote Galvez * Pecas * Isabela Vargas * Tomás * Sandra, Tomás' wife * Kique Jimenez (mentioned) * Epifaño Vargas (flashback) Quotes * Camila to Epifanio: You can be as generous as you want with your dick but not with my money. * Epi: Your rage and desire for revenge will be your end, mi vida. * Guero: Cortez could've beat me for another eight months and I wouldn't betray you. * Pecas: Can't a guy have his donuts on cheat day? * Pecas: Listen to your friend, Romeo. Teresa's a hot boss, but thinking with your little pee-pee's going to get you killed. * Guero: Malta, huh? I always knew you were destined for some badass shit. Just like a little cocaine princess. It's a long way from counting money in Culican. * Cortez, to Camila: It's rare when a man finds a woman worthy of his complete loyalty. * Guero: So it's true you and James are working together again? ** Teresa: Yeah. ** Guero: You didn't have to call him. We made it this far. ** Teresa: Yeah. ** Guero: Babe, we got this. ** Teresa: I know. * Epifanio to Camila: You know how to make the most challenging men bend to your will. Use that gift. It might keep you safe. Notes * Ryan O'Nan tweeted, "What if all Mom’s could just cancel their daughter’s weddings... YIKES AF" * When asked what his favorite episode of season three was, writer Jorge Reyes said that, "Episode 6 this year, where Guero dies, is my favorite episode of the entire series." * Jorge Reyes tweeted that this was 'the most emotional episode I think we've ever done.' * Jorge Reyes tweeted: ** HOW GOOD IS IT TO SEE EPIFANIO AND CAMILA TOGETHER AGAIN??? ** Look at that beating. There are a lot of men willing to die for Teresa. ** I know we all love Jeresa, but the chemistry Teresa and Guero is off the charts. So much love there. ** Camila really glowed up this season. She looks amazing. ** Look at Teresa’s face. Trying to not betray emotion as they torture Guero. And just the flicker of pain crosses her visage. Great work by Alici Braga. ** I really love Teresa and Guero helping each other. Hard to let go of an old love. ** What a great scene. Her former lover bleeding, and her current lover coming to the rescue. Wow. ** God. It all happens on Teresa’s face. ** I miss Epi. And I love seeing them two together again. ** @jon_ecker You were fantastic, tonight, brother. First time I'd seen the episode. Broke my heart ** He gave her the house. #teamguero ** How good is @yanceyarias in this scene. Scary af. ** And James just in the nick of Time. This episode is so good. ** James and Guero, playing nice and being the bigger men. Though they love the same woman. Nice. ** This episode, like the last one, is a meditation on love and loyalty. I think this may be one of the best episodes we’ve ever done. Parallels (may contain spoilers) Gallery Tomas Guero Teresa Los Enamorados.jpg Teresa Los Enamorados stills.jpg Tomas and Cortez Los Enamorados stills.jpg Guero in his cell Los Enamorados stills.jpg Guero Los Enamorados stills.jpg Cortez Camila Los Enamorados stills.jpg Cortez Los Enamorados stills.jpg Camila Los Enamorados stills.jpg Cortez and Tomas Los Enamorados stills.jpg Camila + looking at Teresa Los Enamorados stills.jpg Jon-Michael Hemky Alice Yancey BTS 3X06 Los Enamorados.jpg Yancey Arias and Michel Duval.jpg Hemky Madera Alice Braga John-Michael Ecker S3 BTS.jpg Alice Braga BTS S3.jpg Amrando Reisco BTS S3.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:3x06 Category:Trigger warning: kidnap Category:Trigger warning: torture